goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Strong
Tara Strong is a Canadian actress and voice performer. Biography Born Tara Charendoff in Toronto, Ontario, she performed with the Yiddish and Toronto Jewish Theatres before making appearances in live action television and film productions including Mosquito Lake, 3rd Rock from the Sun and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. However, Strong became most well known as a voice actress, most notably playing Barbara Gordon/Batgirl in Batman: The Animated Series, Dil Pickles in The Rugrats media, Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents and Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls (which would gain her an Annie Award nomination). Singing Though she had a number of small roles on stage (such as Gracie Shinn in The Music Man) Strong's first major singing role was when she played Melody in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Strong also sang in a number of her television voice roles, including the musical episodes of The Fairly OddParents and The Powerpuff Girls. She also voiced singer Ember McLain in Danny Phantom and provided the singing voice for Meg Griffin in Family Guy. In 2013, Strong performed the single Take My Hand. Film The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *For a Moment (duet) *Tip & Dash (contains solo lines) *Here on the Land and See (contains solo lines) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *It's a Jungle Out Here (contains solo lines) Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Think Think Think *One Big Happy Family *Just a Few Simple Rules *One Big Happy Family (Reprise) Bratz: Desert Jewelz (2012) *Steal Your Breath Away *It's Time to Celebrate Bronies: The Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans of My Little Pony (2014) *Let's Go and Meet the Bronies (duet) Television The Powerpuff Girls (1999) *Love Makes the World Go Round (contains solo lines) *Townsville's Going Down (contains solo lines) *Rain (contains solo lines) *Normal Little Girls (contains solo lines) *Best Day of My Life (contains solo lines) *Freedom Beef (contains solo lines) *You Wanna Makes Us Feel Real Good (contains solo lines) *There's No Good Without the Bad (contains solo lines) *Why Can't We All Get Along? (contains solo lines) The Fairly OddParents (2001) *I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas (contains solo lines) *I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas (Reprise)(solo) *If I Lived in TV (contains solo lines) *Adults Ruin Everything (contains solo lines) *Kids Just Being Kids (contains solo lines) *Get Flappy (contains solo lines) *Kids Just Being Kids (reprise)(contains solo lines) Danny Phantom (2004) *You Will Remember (solo) Family Guy (2005) *Gonna Buy Me a Rainbow (contains solo lines) *The Rose Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) *Birds of Prey (contains solo lines) Napoleon Dynamite (2012) *Hold On (contains solo lines) My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2014) *Glass of Water (contains solo lines) Stage The Music Man (1986) *The Wells Fargo Wagon (contains solo lines) Albums Take My Hand (2013) *Take My Hand (solo) Gallery Strongbubbles.jpg|'Bubbles' in The Powerpuff Girls. strongmelody.jpg|'Melody' in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. strongdil.jpg|'Dil Pickles' in Rugrats Go Wild. strongtimmy.jpg|'Timmy Turner' in The Fairly OddParents. strongember.jpg|'Ember McLain' in Danny Phantom. strongmeg.jpg|'Meg Griffin' in Family Guy. stronghuntress.jpg|'Huntress' in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. strongkatia.jpg|'Katia' in Bratz: Desert Jewelz. strongdody.jpg|'Dody' in Napoleon Dynamite. strongtake.jpg|'Take My Hand.' strongtwilight.jpg|'Twilight Sparkle' in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Strong, Tara